Shattered Dimensions - Remastered
by JCDash323
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is training one day, when he is greeted by Silver the Hedgehog. He tells both him and Shadow a prophecy that sends them to the magical land of Equestria, and many other places. As they desperately try to fulfill this prophecy, they increasingly start to become attached to the Mane Six. What will happen? Before Rainbow Rocks.
1. The Prophecy

**Hello and welcome back to the Legion! Welcome to the first chapter of Shattered Dimensions - Remastered! I really hope I can do better than I did last time. Tell me in the reviews how I did, and don't be afraid to tell me anything that's critical. More news, Tails will not be a main character in this remastered version. He will instead be replaced by another hedgehog. Also, as a reminder, I will be accepting no more OCs. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Christian Wolf27, or Christian Ape99, whatever your name is going to be, but I won't be accepting your OC villain, I will be sticking with main characters from here on out. Now, let's get this show on the road! Grab your popcorn, soda, or beer, and start scrolling your mouse! Disclaimer coming your way!**

**Everything is owned by their respective owners. SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, Hasbro and Lauren Faust own My Little Pony.**

* * *

The Prophecy

* * *

Mobius. Home of many creatures, whether they be human or hedgehog, who all lived in harmony. Most of them. Sonic the Hedgehog, protector of Mobius and leader of the Freedom Fighters, was in a heated battle with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Mad Scientific Genius, and Mobius' #1 Enemy for nearly 21 years. Eggman's newest creation, the Egg Phoenix, was in action against the Blue Blur, making the fires behind his feet even bigger. Eggman was in the background sending wave after wave of Egg Pawns after him, which Sonic disposed of very quickly, while also attacking the Phoenix.

"Why do you even bother Egghead? You've never won before, You're not going to win this time!" Sonic said mockingly.

"I bother because I hate you, and my dream of the Eggman Empire will come to be, you moronic nuisance!" Eggman sneered back.

Sonic homing attacked the machine, and created a tornado beneath it, causing the Phoenix to get knocked off balance. This also worked in his downfall. As soon as it hit the floor, It shot out fire, hitting Sonic squarely in the chest, and giving Eggman enough time to enter the Phoenix itself, and pin Sonic down.

"Any last words, rodent?" Eggman said triumphantly.

"Do your worst." Sonic said, struggling to get out.

It was as if time itself slowed down, allowing something to get in the way of Sonic's long-awaited punishment. A yellow energy blast came from Sonic's left, forcing the Egg Phoenix to release Sonic, and the blast was followed by a flying rock surrounded by a cyan aura.

"You're getting sloppy, faker." A voice came from one of the ones who saved Sonic, revealing them to be Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog. "Reset!"

Everything around Sonic, from the Egg Phoenix to Eggman himself, erupted in a shower of pixels.

* * *

**Think SAO Death Animation.**

* * *

"Finally!" Tails said, buried behind his laptop, typing in a new report of the training program, "After 450 training programs, you actually lost! Oh, wait, crap."

Reluctantly, Tails pulled out $10 from his nonexistent pockets and gave it to Sonic; Tails had bet on 400 training programs, underestimating Sonic's power.

"Very impressive, Sonic." Silver applauded Sonic, "You've gotten much better than the last time we've met."

"Speaking of which Silver, what are you doing here? Is the future messed up again?" Sonic asked.

"Uh... Let's speak outside, okay? Follow me, you too Shadow." Silver said nervously.

As they walked outside, Sonic started become nervous himself. He wondered what had him so anxious. 'The last time Silver was here, the future was in danger. What could've possibly have made Silver want to come back to Mobius?' Sonic thought to himself silently As they settled under a tree, Silver finally started to tell them what was going on.

"After the future was saved, I became the sole protector of Mobius. I oversaw the reconstruction of Station Square, and then Central City. But when the construction was finally done, the world started to dissolve. I didn't know what was going on but as soon as it started, I grabbed as many people in both cities as fast as I could, and time traveled to your timeline. My timeline has been destroyed. As we all came out of the portal, the Choas Emeralds started to shine, and as I touched them, they transmitted a prophecy to me. I don't know what it meant so I immediately dropped everyone off at your Station Square, and went on the search for you two." He explained to us.

"Why?" Shadow asked him, "Just because you're reality is in danger, that doesn't mean that our's is."

"Are you that stupid? Time is fluid. If my part of the timeline is being destroyed, then it's only a matter of time before yours is too, or at the very least affected in some sort of way!"

"But why come to us?" Sonic curiously said, "What do we have to do with anything?"

You are part of the prophecy, or at least I think you are." Silver pulls out his blue Chaos Emerald, and sets it on the ground between the three of them.

"The prophecy spoke of 3 hedgehogs. I figured one of them was me, since I was told the prophecy, and that the other two were you two."

Sonic thought about the situation thoroughly. 'This is serious. If we don't do something, the whole world could be in danger! And not just our's. The past could be affected too!'

"OK. Let's here this prophecy." Sonic pulled out three emeralds, red, yellow, and light blue, while Shadow pulled out his three, green, purple, and white. "We'll monitor the emeralds to see what will happen."

Silver nodded, and started to recite the prophecy.

"_Around the multiverse, three hedgehogs must be, using help from others no matter where that may be. Spread harmony and peace to all worlds, no matter which dimension they are hurled."_

As soon as the last word was uttered, the Chaos Emeralds started to illuminate so bright, that the three had to shield their eyes. The earth around them started to shake, as the three were levitated into the air.

"Silver, cut it out!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not doing anything! Do you see any aura around you!?

As they were finally engulfed in the light, All three of the yelled in unison, and disappeared with a flash, leaving no trace that they were even there.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the improved story. I'm going to be start uploading on either Friday or Saturday because of school. I hope you guys will understand. But I'll be using all my free time to type this story! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Remember, Follow, Favorite and Review! PEACE! See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Experiment Gone Wrong

**I'm back! Sorry for the minor hiatus. Homework's been piling up, and I've hadn't had a few hours to work on this story! I promise I'll work on the chapters on Fridays, but that doesn't mean I'll be uploading every Friday. Also, I would've posted Chapter 1 a lot sooner than this but I had this plan to write all the chapters and replace the old story chapters, but then I just said screw it. I don't think I have to say what's going to happen next.**

**I own nothing except the plot. Everything else is owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

Experiment Gone Wrong

* * *

In the wonderful land of Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle was working a huge project. She was stuck in her castle day and night, working tirelessly, Adrenaline pumping through her viens. As she connected wire after wire to the project, she was interrupted by a call from her faithful assistant, Spike.

"Twilight? What are you doing awake? It's 3 in the morning! You've gotta get some sleep!"

Twilight turned around, to give Spike her full attention.

"This is really important to me Spike! I'll have it ready by morning if I keep it up!" She said.

"But you haven't slept for 2 days straight! You need to rest!"

After 5 minutes of nagging, Spike gave up, and went back to bed. Twilight kept tinkering with the machine, and when it became 5:00, she finally finished, and went to bed.

Around 8:00, she woke up, and contacted her friends to show them the project. When they were all gathered around her, she explained the machine to them.

"So, I've been working on the Magic Mirror, the gateway to my Canterlot High friends. I've found a way to help me travel to other worlds. So, I wanted to show you!"

She flipped a switch on the machine, and it hummed to life. As the gateway started to show, everyone started to look at it in awe. Twilight looked as though she were about to explode with pride. But it was all cut short, as the portal started to shake.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said, alarmed, "What's going on?"

"I don't know! I must have miscalculated something!" Twilight answered her.

Sparks were flying from the portal, and wires were being taken apart. The portal would be explode soon, unless Twilight fixed it. Using her Alicorn magic, she shut it down, but not before a mysterious thing happened. One of the sparks spiraled towards the door, and into the sky beyond. As the machine shut down, that spark started a chain reaction in the sky. A massive portal the size of Canterlot had opened, and flying out like a bullet were three, unknown objects.

"What happened? What the heck just flew out of that, that, THING?!" Rainbow said, surprised at the recent event.

"I don't know ya'll, but I'm betting that we have a job to do. After that thing!" Applejack answered her, before galloping away at top speed.

The others followed right after her, determined to see what had just crashed right into the middle of Ponyville.

As they got closer to the crash site, they spotted the three things that caused the crash. Twilight recognized them as bipedal organisms, organisms that walk on two legs. As soon as they stood up, one of them leaning on one of the others, they all collapsed simultaniously.

Rarity gasped. "Oh my!"

"Whatever these things are, they need immediate medical attention. Rainbow, get them into the air and get them to the nearest hospital."

Rainbow scooped them up as swiftly as a Pegasus could be, and flew all the way to the local Emergency Room.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

As the three, whatever they were, lied in the hospital beds, the Mane Six, along with Spike, started to finally assess the situation.

"So, Twilight, I've been looking at these creatures. They may not look like the ones here in Equestria, but I believe these animals are hedgehogs." Fluttershy told her, quietly.

As everyone examined the specimens, they noticed that with the many hedges, that Fluttershy was right. At that moment, Nurse Redheart came in.

"Thankfully, you girls got the all here in tie, they're injuries would've been much more severe if you hadn't brought them here as quickly as you did." the nurse said calmly, causing Rainbow to take up a look of pride.

Slowly, the three hedgehogs started to come to. They took in all their surroundings, with the blue one reacting first.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" He yelled out, causing everypony to fall back in surprise. Like a normal hedgehog, he rolled into a ball, but unlike a normal hedgehog, he rolled out the window at nearly 200 MPH (Rainbow stares in awe, mouth open). The white furred one, as if using magic on himself, levitated at top speed, through the door. Finally, the black and red furred one, pulled out a shiny looking gem, and disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

"What the hoof?" Pinkie said, as startled as she could be, but keeping her usual smile and upbeat attitude.

"I don't know. But, we need to follow them. C'mon y'all!" Applejack said, once again leading the charge.

As everyone left the building, they saw the three hedgehogs, walking around outside, looking around.

"Where are we?" The blue one asked the rest of them.

"I don't know. I guess the Chaos Emeralds sent us here to complete the prophecy." The silver one said.

The blue one noticed the six, and walked up to them. On instinct, Twilight aimed her horn at him, trying to protect her friends.

"What do you want?" She said, protectively.

"It's okay. I'm sorry we acted weirdly earlier, but we were startled to be in this new world."

Twilight hesitated, after hearing this news.

"What? You're from another world?" She said, extinguishing her horn.

"Well, what did you expect, were not ponies, like the rest of this world." The black one said.

"True."

The silver one started to speak up, "Look we got off on the wrong foot, or hoof I should say. We should introduce ourselves. My name is Silver."

The black one followed his lead crossing his arms, "I'm Shadow."

The blue one, giving a peace sign, finished the introductions, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Again, sorry for the minor hiatus, but school is really time consuming, but we'll be on our way soon! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be writing as much as I can. Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow! Don't be afraid to criticize me! And I'll see you next chapter! Buh-Bye! (Copyright to Markiplier)**


	3. A Chance Encounter

**What's going on guys? Seriously, why aren't you guys commenting in the review box? I really want to hear from you! The comment section is like a freaking ghost town. Sorry I haven't been posting lately. The reasons are simple.**

**1\. I got an Xbox One, and have been stuck on it.**

**2\. Homework.**

**3\. Family and Friend time.**

**4\. MORE HOMEWORK.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter. I hope you guys really enjoy this. Onward!**

**Everything is owned by their respectful owners. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

A Chance Encounter

* * *

Sonic

* * *

I looked at the ponies, waiting for their reaction to our arrival. I looked back at Shadow, who as usual, wore his "I hate you" stare, but was just as puzzled at the ponies long and drawn out silence. Silver spoke to me, breaking the silence.

"I know it would be really rude, but should we run?"

"Of course not. They could be part of the prophecy. This place is literally all sunshines and rainbows," Shadow gagged, but I kept talking, "Where else could we find a better place to spread friendship and harmony than here?"

This statement, snapped the blue one with the rainbow mane out of her trance.

"Did you say harmony? What prophecy? What are you things talking abo-," At that moment, the purple pony grabbed her with what appeared to be another version of psychokinesis, and huddled with the rest of the ponies.

We waited for about 20 minutes, when they finally came out of the huddle.

"Sorry about that," the purple one said with a smile, "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Equestria."

"Howdy. I'm Applejack," the orange one followed up with.

"Uh, hi, I'm Fluttershy," the yellow one muttered.

"Sup? I'm Rainbow Dash!" the blue one said cockily.

"Greetings. My name is Rarity." The white one said, really fancy.

"HI! MY NAME"S PINKIE PIE!" the (obviously) pink one screamed.

"That leaves me. Hi, my name's Spike." The little dragon said.

I watched as everyone quietly smiled at me, and took in the situation. I turned to Shadow and Silver. They weren't even there anymore. I turned back around, and saw them already greeting them, though Shadow was very silent and only said hello.

I joined in, very hearty at the meeting of new friends. They explained that we were in a dimension called Equestria. The town we were in was called Ponyville. The first thing that Twilight wanted us to do was to go to a town known as Canterlot, to tell the princess of this dimension of our arrival.

"Really? Do we have to?" I asked, curious.

"Yes. Princess Celestia is the ruler of Equestria, and she needs to know of anyone who is new to Equestria. The city is only a few miles that way. We'll take the train, if you want. If not, then you have to walk."

"Walk? Please. You can take the train." I said, grinning.

"Alright, let's g- wait, did you say _we_ can go on the train?" Twilight asked me, confused.

"Ah, it's fine. Let's just go to the train station. See ya!"

And with that, I blasted away from the group, going at the _slowest_ speed I can get when running. I saw ponies looking at me, staring at me in awe. I snickered, even though I was very used to the reaction. I made it to the train station, and drifted to a halt. I waited silently, ignoring everyone's puzzled looks directed at me. About a minute after I arrived, I saw Rainbow Dash approaching almost as fast as I did. As she skid to a halt, she looked at me like everyone else in Ponyville, mouth agape. When she finally noticed what she was doing, she shook her head. I started to talk with her.

"So, you're fast too?" I asked her, grinning.

"Yeah. But how are you?" She asked, obviously dumbfounded.

"Been that way since birth. Never really questioned why. What do you use your speed for? I usually just run around, live a peaceful life. Almost everyday I have to use it to save the world. You?"

"I just fly around whenever I want. I compete in a few tournaments here and there. And I sometimes use it for protecting Equestria and saving people, like I did for you." She finally said after a while.

At this comment, I started to mentally kick myself. It was bad enough that I had been helpless and unconscious, but she had to bring it up now? I looked away from her, and she kept staring at me, confused as to why I was acting like this. Thankfully, everyone else came before she could pry. I shook off the irritation. I waited for everyone to get their tickets, with the exception of Shadow. Everyone boarded, while we stayed at the station.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to take the train? There's only a few minutes before we take off." Twilight asked once more.

"We're good. This is a perfect opportunity to stretch our legs."

As the train left the station, I kept an eye on the clock. Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty.

"Let's do this."

And with that last statement, I speed off, with Shadow on my heels.

* * *

Rainbow Dash

* * *

I stepped off the train, and saw Shadow standing at the gate, waiting for us. Sonic, was taking a nap.

"Your here, good. Now we can get this over with." Shadow said.

He thumped Sonic on the head, and the hedgehog woke up with a start.

"What? Oh, you guys are here! Finally! I gave you such a huge head start. Man, that train is slow!"

_'Showoff.'_ I thought to myself, smirking at the blue speedster. '_Kind of like me._'

We all enter Canterlot, where we are easily allowed into the castle thanks to Twilight's status as princess. As we entered the throne room, we saw Princess Celestia sitting upon her throne. As we all bowed low, even Sonic and his friends, she spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle. To what do I owe this surprise visit to Canterlot?" Celestia said kindly.

"That would be us." Sonic spoke as he stood up. "We are new inhabitants of this dimension, and we wished to tell you of our presence."

Princess Celestia seemed to ponder this, and when she finally spoke, everyone was back on their feet.

"Well, I've certainly never seen a creature like you before in Equestria."

"We're from another world." Silver answered, "We were sent here after a prophecy was given to us. I don't know why we were sent here, but I do know that it has something to do with that prophecy. Please, we need to figure out what it means. As soon as were done, we'll be on our way. We just need residence here long enough for us to finish what we think we came for."

"Hmm..." Celestia took the news in.

"Well, thank you for coming here to tell me this. I can grant you stay here in Equestria, but it doesn't have to be terminated once your quest is done. You may stay as long as you please. What city do you wish to stay in?"

"We'd like to stay in Ponyville, your highness." Sonic said confidently.

"If you want to, then I'd love to oblige. Do you have any idea where you'd like to stay?"

"We can stay with Twilight here."

"Alright. The arrangements, have been set. You may stay in Ponyville. I'd like you to know that all of Equestria's resources are at your disposal, in your quest. Also, I'd like regular checks on how the quest is going, so I may see how I can help. Princesses Luna and Cadence will be notified of your presence, so as to help with the quest."

"Thank you, princess." Twilight said.

"Anything for my star pupil." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

We all left the castle, with Twilight leading. On our way back to town, Everypony started to express their excitement over the hedgehogs' stay in Ponyville.

"Oh, this should be great!" Twilight said enthusiastically, "It'll be great having new friends."

"Yes." Fluttershy said, quietly, "having them around should be a lot of fun. I wonder if they'll need our help with their quest."

The train stopped, and as we got off, we saw that the hedgehogs were deep in discussion. But, once we got close, they quickly stopped, and joined us.

"So, it should be fun to hang out at the castle." Sonic said with enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Spike cried, " It's going to be fun."

"Firstly, I want to know what the first order of business is going to be with your quest," I demanded.

"Easy enough," Sonic said, shrugging, "We just need to go find the Chaos Emeralds."

"The wha...?"

"The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gems that have limitless power. There are seven in all. They react to the positive feelings of the bearers, as well as the negative ones. When one is able to collect all seven, they will be able to obtain and harness the powers of the emeralds." Shadow said, nonchalantly.

We stared at the three hedgehogs, in complete disbelief of what we just heard. The fact that they were absolutely calm in talking about something of great powers like this.

"Sooooo... are we ready to go? I'm so tired, I could use a huge nap." Sonic yawned.

The hedgehogs walked with Twilight to the castle, and everyone went their seperate ways.

I started walking back to my cloud home, and I started to imagine all the things ahead of me.

'_This should be fun. But this is definitely not going to be easy. But I'm ready to help! And that Sonic... He's something special. He's pretty cool. Not as cool as me, but cool. I can't wait for tomorrow!'_

* * *

**I read the first chapter, and now I see that I am legit copying Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls. Man, I'm so unoriginal. And there goes the self confidence. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll make the next one as soon as possible. So, make sure to review, favorite, and follow. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. The Two Speedsters

**Welcome back to the Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls Ripoff! Just kidding. But really, welcome back to Shattered Dimensions. I'm ready to go this time, and I hope that you are too, let's get this show on the road! I have to tell you guys now, this is going to be one of the chapters where it's everyday life, rather than the usual action.**

* * *

**Owners, you know what you own. I don't have to speak for you.**

* * *

Speed's Their Game

* * *

The sun rose over Ponyville, and with it, the start of the quest. Sonic woke up, and went out to get some breakfast. He walked into Sugar Cube Corner, and was greeted by the ever hyperactive Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Sonic!" she smiled, "What can I get you?"

"Could I get some cupcakes?" Sonic said, stretching his arms, "There's no Chili Dogs for me to eat."

"Chili wha?" she asked, confused.

"Nevermind. So those cupcakes? Also, could I get a chocolate shake?"

"Coming right up!" She said happily, and with that, she sped off.

Sonic went and sat at a table, waiting for his order, when someone else walked into the building. It was Rainbow Dash. She hadn't noticed Sonic yet, and she just went straight to the counter, looking at the menu.

"Morning." Sonic started.

Rainbow turned around so quickly, that she hit a sign for free cupcakes.

"Oooohhh." Sonic said. He ran over to her, and helped her back up.

"I'm OK. What brings you to Sugar Cube Corner?" Rainbow said, sitting down, and rubbing her head.

"I was hungry, and there was nothing to eat at Twilight's."

"Really? You don't eat oats?"

"No, we're omnivores. But many of the people from our dimension are vegetarians. But I like either. But, I don't eat plants. So, this is the closest thing to food here. That and fruit."

"Well, we have the best apples in Equestria. You can thank Applejack for that. So, when are we going to start searching for those emeralds?"

"We'll start in about an hour. But right now, we got a little time. You wanna hang?" Sonic asked her.

"Sure, if you want. I don't have much to do."

Pinkie came out with Sonic's order, and the two speedsters walked out. The two started towards the fields outside Ponyville, and ate on the grass. The two started to talk about their lives outside of their protective duties, and they find that they have a lot in common. They live relatively peaceful lives, relaxing and just enjoying life with their friends. There were differences, like the fact that Rainbow was Weather Manager of Ponyville.

"Hey, you remember our talk about speed? You wanna see who's faster?" Rainbow asked with a grin. Sonic stared at her, and returned the grin.

"You're on."

The two got into their positions, ready for the competition.

"3..." Sonic said, readying a Spin Dash.

"2..." Rainbow crouched, and spread her wings.

"1."

A sound like a cannon blast goes off as the two competitors speed off into the Everfree Forest. Rainbow soared high up, avoiding the trees, while Sonic stayed grounded. He jumped over every log, bouncing off of tree trunks, and swinging off of every branch. He eventually made it above the trees, and is propelled above Dash. He jumps over her, and once he hits the ground, he initiates his Sonic Boost, and speeds off.

Dash saw him speed off, and in turn, increases her speed. She soars high above the clouds, and brings it down to the ground. This causes fog to cover the area, blinding Sonic, and causing him to trip over many of the foliage. Dash starts to laugh, and speeds off.

Sonic exited the fog, and knowing that Dash caused it, acted upon it. He sped ahead of Dash, and waited for her.

"Sonic Wind!" he screamed out, and caused a hurricane to encase Dash.

Dash was thrown off course, and Sonic used this advantage to take the lead. Dash was thrown out of the hurricane, and sped after the Blue Hedgehog. The two become neck and neck, as they reached the end of the forest. Dash starts to create a mach cone, just as Sonic does to, his tinted blue. The two hit their breaking point, and create a sonic boom, as well as a sonic rainboom. They hit the edge, and by a hair, Sonic beats her.

The two take a breather, and bump each other, hand and hoof.

"Good race." Dash said, somewhat disappointed by her loss.

"You'll win next time. Maybe. I don't remember anyone faster than me." Sonic said, with a smile.

"If you too lovebirds are done showing off, we have an emerald to find."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This was actually really quick to finish. The next one might be harder, though. I'll upload it when I can. But no promises of when. Until then, favorite, follow, and review. See ya!**


	5. The First Day

**Well, I'm back! And, stuff. Sorry, I'm tired as hell right now. School been absolute crap. Thank freaking god I'm a week away from summer! But enough about my absolutely craptastic thing I call a social life. To the story! Let's do this!**

* * *

**The First Day**

**Searching for Chaos**

* * *

Shadow

* * *

"You leave the idiot for one second, and he runs off."

"Oh, calm down Shadow. At least he left a note."

Silver and I were in Town Square, looking for Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The two were up and running as we'd expect them to be, so we had to find them to get started on the quest. We'd searched almost the entire town.

"Where is that blue pest?" I growled.

BOOM.

We turned, and saw a blazing trail of dirt, blue streaks, and rainbow.

"I don't know Shadow. They're obviously not the ones making that type of ruckus." Silver said, looking smug.

"Save it, smartass."

We run after them, keeping our distance, as the amount of debris in their wake would be highly painful. We see their destination, and wait for them, in the shade of a tree. The two started chatting, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"If you two love birds are done gloating, we have an emerald to find." I snapped.

The two turned, and upon hearing what I had said, blushed an extreme shade of red. Silver busted out laughing, and I just rolled my eyes.

"But were not-"

"We aren't dat-"

"We aren't lovebir-"

"God, shut up!" I exclaimed. The two stopped talking, and Silver stifled his laugh.

"Now that everyone's stopped acting like absolute idiots, can we get the other six over here?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright Shadow, leave them alone." Silver said. I backed off, and let Silver do the talking.

"So, we need to wake everyone up. I'll go and get Rarity and Fluttershy. Can you two go get Applejack and Twilight. Shadow you get Pinkie Pie."

I glare at him, knowing full well that he gave me the hyperactive pony, and what that meant for me. Silver gulped, and quickly left. Sighing, I departed as well, Sonic and Rainbow going in the opposite direction. I sped off towards the town, and made my way to Sugarcube Corner. I entered the shop, and was greeted by a screech in my ear, and a cupcake in my face.

"Pinkie Pie! Calm down! You just hit a customer!" A woman said.

I cleared the frosting from my eyes to see Pinkie aiming at the door, with a cannon loaded with sweets.

"But this makes things faster! They pay, then I launch the sweets!" Pinkie said, whining.

"I'm not here to buy anything." I said, wiping the cupcake from my face.

"Awwww. Why not? C'mon, you gotta eat something, Shadow."

"I'll eat once we find an emerald. Now, come on. We got work to do."

"Oh, c'mon, Shady! Eat!"

I cringed, and said, "Fine, I'll buy something. Just never call me that again."

"Okee-dokie-lokie," She said with a smile.

"What's the cost?" I ask, about to pull out some money.

"No, no, no! Free of charge for friends." She said dismissively. She readied her cannon, and without notice, fired a baker's dozen of cupcakes at me. I caught it, opened it, and bit into one.

"Not bad. These are pretty good." I said, chewing on the sweet.

"Alrighty! Now that you've eaten, I'll gladly come with you. What are we doing again?"

I smack myself on the forehead.

'_This is going to be a long day._'

* * *

Silver

* * *

"Rarity?" I knocked on the door, "You in there?"

"Hello? Who's there? Sonic is that yo-" The door opened, and I was looking into radiant eyes of the fashion designer of Ponyville.

"Silver!" She said in surprise, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"We need to start looking for the emeralds." I told her, "If we don't, Sonic, Shadow, and I will never get home."

"Oh, darling. You'll get home. We'll make sure of it. Now, I'll be right there. Let me just get my things together. Would you like to come in?" She offered.

"Oh! Thanks. I'd love to." I stepped into the boutique, and I was absolutely astounded by the interior.

"You certainly have a good eye for decor." I complimented her, "And these outfits. Such great designs."

"Why, thank you darling! You have no idea how nice it is to hear that. Lately, I've been really busy. These are all old designs. I've been doing so much across Equestria. Many of the ponies here have been complaining that these are too old-fashioned."

"Eh, they don't know what they're talking about. These look great."

Rarity blushed, and said, "Oh, Silver. You sure know how to please someone."

"That's how I am."

"Oh, by the way darling, I was hoping to bring someone along. Are you OK with that?" she asked, staring at me with eyes begging for approval.

"Alright, alright. That's fine," I said, giving in, "Who's this pony?"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called upstairs.

As she called, a foal walked down the stairs. She had a white coat of fur, magenta hair, and light green eyes.

"This is my little sister, Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle smiled at me, and I returned it with enthusiasm.

"Now, I'll be right back. I need to grab something."

Rarity walks back upstairs, leaving me with Sweetie Belle.

'_This should be a fun day._'

* * *

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Coming!" I called out.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"OK, OK!" I yelled.

I opened the door, and was greeted by Rainbow Dash and Sonic.

"Timetosearchfortheemeraldslet'sgo!" Sonic said extremely fast before speeding off again.

I looked at Dash, confused, but she grabbed me, and we went flying off to the plains.

"Slow down Rainbow!"

Once I got to the rest of the group, I was already out of breath, and then I noticed Rainbow Dash was gone.

"Where's Rainbow?" I asked everyone.

"She went to grab Scootaloo. We're bringing the Crusaders on the adventure, aren't we Rarity?" Applejack said.

"Yes, we are. They wanted to join us so very badly, that we just couldn't say no." Rarity stated.

"Ugh!" Shadow exclaimed, "We need to start the mission NOW!"

"Cool it Shadow. We can hang around for a while." Sonic said, munching on a cupcake under a tree.

"Where'd you get the cupcakes?" I asked him.

"Shadow brought it." Silver said.

I turned to Shadow, confused, and the only response he gave me was, "Pinkie wouldn't leave me alone."

"C'mon! Turn that frown upside-down, Shady!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" I growled menacingly.

My friends and I backed away, scared (Pinkie was still hopping up and down, unfazed, though), while Sonic and Silver were holding Shadow back.

"Is he always like this?" I quietly asked Sonic as he pushed Shadow away from the group.

"You get used to it. He really doesn't like or trust anyone. Seriously, he's the Batman of our group."

"What Man?" I asked, once again, confused.

"Nevermind."

Apparently, Shadow heard him, and glared at Sonic. Sonic looked at him, and did nothing but roll his eyes, angering Shadow even more.

A streak of rainbows alarms me to Rainbow Dash's re-arrival, and this time accompanied by Scootaloo. Immediately, Sonic starts to tell us all the plan.

"So, we're all going to split up into groups. The crusaders can go together, with Fluttershy and Silver watching them. Dash and I can cover the most ground if we pair up. Rarity, Pinkie, you can go with Shadow and Twilight."

"Don't you dare give me orders, faker!" Shadow yelled.

The two hedgehogs glared at each other face-to-face, in a deadly stare-off. It wasn't until 3 minutes later when Shadow was about to throw a punch when Silver intervened.

"Alright stop! We need to focus on find the emeralds! If we keep fighting each other, we're not going to get anywhe-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screams were echoed across the roads of Ponyville.

"Somepony's in trouble! We need to go help!" Dash exclaimed, then blasted away towards the town. Sonic followed in her wake, then Shadow, with the rest of us tailing far behind.

'_This is going to be my entire day, isn't it?'_

* * *

Sonic

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream rang like a cannon blast in my ears.

"Dash, what's going on?" I yelled to her as we blasted through the city.

"I don't know!" she answered me, looking frantic.

Shadow called from behind me, "Whatever it is, it's coming from our left!"

We made a sharp turn, and kept up our speed. The scream came again, and we found the source. We came to a halt, and we found what the scream was. A male pony was on the ground, backing away from a huge forest, and from a huge wolf, made of wood.

"A timberwolf!" Dash gasped.

I looked upon the great sight, and smiled.

"Well this should be fun! I've been itchin for a workout all day!" I said, cracking my knuckles.

"WHAT?!" Dash asked ludicrously, "Timberwolves are one of the most dangerous creatures in Equestria!"

"You're point?" I said, getting ready to fight.

"So, there's no one but alicorns and the bravest of all ponies who can take something like that on! Rainbow shouted frantically, "Let's just get this pony out of he-"

Shadow put his hand on her shoulder, and assured her that I could easily take care of this. I whistled, and caught the wolf's attention.

When the rest of the gang finally showed up, I said, "Alright, the team's all here! Time to party!"

In the blink of an eye, I was gone, going to fast for the eye to see. The wolf looked like he was in slow motion, confused, dazed at the sudden burst of wind caused by my take-off. I laugh, and run behind the beast. Time returns to normal, and my foot makes contact with the back of the timberwolf's head. It flies into the forest, but lands on its feet, roaring at me. I get into a fighting stance, and taunt the wolf to fight.

"Your turn, you pile of twigs!" I smirked.

The timberwolf rushed at me, ready to kill. I get into a spin dash and roll under it, delivering a backwards kick to the timberwolf's behind.

"Learned that move in Smash." I said gloatingly.

Getting annoyed, the beast rashly charged at me, death in eyes. I jumped, but the thing finally caught me in its jaws, and threw me into a tree. I wiped it's saliva from my face, and crouched into a starting position.

"Warm-up's over." I pulled out a ring box, and crushed it in my hands. We started running at each other, until we hit top speed. At the very last moment, I broke the sound barrier, and a blue cone formed around me. I burst through the wolf, and there were only sticks and leaves left of my opponent.

I turned to everyone, and the all the ponies (and Spike) were looking at me in awe.

I smirk at them as I walk past, heading to the pony who was attacked.

"Are you okay?" I asked him very seriously.

"Oh, I'm okay, Sonic. I just needed to see for myself if you hedgehogs were real." The pony said. I looked at him, confused.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

The pony transformed, into a pony-snake-etc hybrid, who floated above my group.

"I'd like to help you on your quest. You see, I am the spirit of chaos. If there's anyone to help you on your search for the chaos emeralds than I." He offered.

"What's your name?" I said, crossing my arms, smirking. Surprisingly, Fluttershy was the one who spoke up.

"Guys, this is one of our very best friends. His name is Discord." She said, smiling. I looked at him, and shook his claw.

'_This day is going to be a great one_.'

* * *

Fluttershy

* * *

"Now that that's over, shall we get back to business?" Silver asked, as our group walked back to our meeting place.

"Of course," Twilight said, "So Fluttershy, you'll be able to take care of the kids while we're all split up right?"

"Of course." I answered her, "How are we all going to keep track with each other?"

"Silver, Sonic and I all have communication watches, to contact each other at anytime, anywhere." Shadow said, showing us his comm.

"And if we can't connect to each other for some reason, our watches have a GPS, and can track the other watches." Sonic says, demonstrating his GPS.

"Whoa," Twilight says in awe, "How do you guys have equipment like this?"

The three hedgehogs said in unison, "Tails."

"Who?" She asked.

"Tails," Sonic answered her, "My best buddy. He's the smartest person we've ever met. He can create anything in less than a week, no matter how sophisticated. He achieved space travel in our world in less than 3 days!"

"Wow." Twilight said, starstruck.

"The egghead's found her future boyfriend." Rainbow Dash snickered.

Twilight blushed, and Rainbow fell over in laughter. Sonic even stifled a laugh.

"Can I come with you, Fluttershy?" Discord said, getting close to me.

"Of course, Discord." I answered.

We all split up, with Silver and I running to keep up with the Crusaders.

"Discord, could you please keep an eye on the little fillies?" I asked Discord kindly.

"Of course, Flutteshy."

He flew off to the Crusaders, so I was all alone with Silver.

"So, how's your stay in Equestria so far, Silver?" I asked him quietly.

"I'm enjoying it so far. How's your day been?" He said, smiling at me.

"Alright. My usual chores with my animal friends have been good, but Angel is being stubborn as usual."

"Animal friends?" He asked, confused.

"I'm a caretaker of animals. Any woodland creatures are under my care. I make sure that they're all fed, sleep well, and make sure that they live in harmony with the ponies in Equestria. I'm also a translator for ponies to other animals. Most other ponies can't even understand what other animals are trying to tell them. So, I act as a guide so other ponies can understand them." I explained to him.

"Oh. That's a really unique talent, Fluttershy." He complimented me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"So who's Angel?" He questioned me.

"He's my personal pet. I try my hardest to do what I can for him, but he's a very picky bunny. He's starting to become more obedient now, but it's taken so long."

"Huh."

We ran to Discord. He suddenly started to shake.

"I'm sensing a Chaos Emerald nearby." He said, donning a tan cloak, and closing his eyes.

"Alright, Obi-Wan, calm down." Silver said, using his powers.

From out of nowhere, he pulled the Chaos Emerald from a far off bush.

"How did you do that?" I asked, perplexed.

"Psychokinesis. It's the ability to change anything, move things, attack with, and protect people, with your mind. I can make shields, psychokinesis blades, and throw huge objects at people with nothing but my mind."

"That's amazing."

"Thanks. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it, though." He walks away to contact the team.

'_This is going to be a very interesting day._'

* * *

Tails

* * *

It's been 2 months since Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have disappeared, taking the Chaos Emeralds with them. The Chaos Emeralds' disappearance has kept Eggman from taking over Mobius, but he's still wreaking havoc on its residents. The defenders of Mobius are fighting hard for its people, but we won't last long. Without Sonic, we've had to pull in so many far off friends. Rouge, Knuckles, we even had to pull Blaze from the Sol Dimension. But if we don't get our three leaders back, we're gonna lose this war.

'_We'll bring you back guys, one day._'

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! That was certainly a long one! Longer than any chapter I've ever written! But it was all worth it. I feel that after all this time, I was able to keep any bad mistakes from being in my writing. But, I'm not perfect. So, if I messed up anything, please make sure to give me a review. Please. I love hearing from you guys. So, have a good one guys! Peace!**


	6. War has Changed

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the story! I know I haven't been around for a while, but school's been catching back up with me, and I have just been extremely busy. But as always, I'm here to deliver a great chapter in the story. So again, I apologize for the hiatus, but that was then, this is now. Onto new adventures! Heads up, this chapter is mainly focused on Sonic's friends, so those who came to this story for MLP, I'm sorry, but this isn't really the chapter for you. I'll get back to Equestria next chapter. But first:**

**Guest #1: I'm not pairing Shadow with anyone. He's a lone wolf, and should be kept as such.**

**mMLPxSonic: Please don't tell me what couples to make. It's my story.**

* * *

War Has Changed

* * *

Mobius, once a joyous place for all the inhabitants, has been transformed into the multiverse's largest warzone. When the planet's heaviest hitters went missing, Dr. Eggman took the opportunity hand in hand and just like that, Mobius went to hell. It started with Station Square, the floods of years past evaporated by the flames that raged on to this day.

* * *

**Why did I start the war with Station Square? Because screw Chris Thorndyke.**

* * *

Then followed Apotos, Chun-Nan, Splash Hill, the Eggman Empire just kept spreading. Central City, Spagonia, and Angel Island were set up as safe houses, with others spread across the world. These also served as multiple HQ's for the rebellion. But the same question echoed on both sides of the war: what had happened to our beloved hedgehogs? Day and night, search parties were sent out, in an attempt to find the trio, to no avail. Until then, Mobius has other heroes.

"Blaze? Come in!" Tails called.

"Copy. What is it Tails?" Blaze answered.

"How's the mission in the Sol Dimension?"

"Well enough," Blaze reported, " Four of the Sol Emeralds have been found."

"Good. With the Chaos Emeralds missing, we'll need those Emeralds."

"Of course. It's the least I can do after letting Eggman Nega into your world to help your Eggman. How's Marine?"

She's fine. She was practically bouncing off the walls when she was appointed head of the rebellion's naval fleet."

"Not a bad idea, I must say." Blaze complimented.

Well, with her only skill being naval battles and ship commandeering, it was only natural." The 23-year-old fox said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'd better get back to it." Blaze said.

"Right. Tails out." Tails concluded.

He turned his head to the camera feeds his monitor, and Blaze's face popped out of sight. All of his comrades were out in the field, guards in cell block 15 were still trying to calm Amy down (65th time this month), and GUN had the ARK recovery mission covered. Tails was just about to call it a day, but before he left his workshop, he noticed a picture of himself and Sonic. He picked it up with his mechanized arm, an appendage lost in the fight for freedom.

'_Someday, Sonic. Someday, we'll find you._' Tails hoped.

His wrist comm went off, this time triggered by Espio.

"What's up Espio? How goes the search parties?"

"Mighty's combing through Green Hill, and Charmy's scouting the Death Egg's crash site, but right now, you need to get to Angel Island ASAP!" Espio said urgently.

"Roger that. On the way." Tails responded. Closing up shop, Tails started up the Tornado, and set course for the island.P

Now, the skies were in control of the rebellion, thanks to Tails', Rouge's, and Knuckles' expertise in aerial combat. But, Eggman's mechs regularly try to take them back. As they are doing right now to Tails.

Being caught off by surprise, the shots from the egg Ravens managed to punch a hole through the Tornado's right wing. Tails went spiraling towards the ground, ejecting mere minutes before the plane hit the ground in a fiery inferno.

_'Damn! That's the 3rd one this month...'_ Tails thought to himself, _'At least my eject worked. Suck it Boom!'_

Tails pulled out his Miles Electric, and found that he had landed near Pyramid Cave, the temple Sonic chased Eggman to during the Chaos incident. Setting course for Angel Island, Tails took off through the forest, just as his comm went off again.

"TAILS! Where are you!?" Knuckles screamed into Tails' Ear.

Rubbing his ear in pain, Tails changed the screen of the Miles Electric to get a visual on the echidna.

"What Knuckles?" Tails asked irritably, "I'm still far away from Angel Island."

"Well hurry up! We may have an idea on where Sonic might be!" Knuckles yelled urgently.

This caught Tails' attention. He nodded at the screen, and without a second thought, sped towards the island.

"Are you sure your theory is correct, Knuckles?" a voice said behind the red boxer.

"I told you Rouge, it's no theory it's fact." Knuckles said, sighing.

"If it is, let's hope Tails get here before Eggman tries for the Master Emerald again," Rouge responded, flying towards her boyfriend.

"He won't," Knuckles said, lying down next to the massive emerald.

"You sure you won't give it to him?" Rouge said, smirking.

"That only happened once!" Knuckles responded, looking salty.

Rouge laughed, kissing Knuckles before flying away for patrol. Knuckles pondered a way to bring Sonic back, and in turn, win this war.

'_I'd try to open a portal, but I'd be risking the safety of everyone on the island. And even if I opened a portal, the amount of power could not only drop the island it the water below, but I could potentially rip the island apart. What to do... if Sonic were here, we could stabilize a portal if he could vibrate fast enough, but with no one even remotely close to his speed, that idea's out._

Knuckles kept pacing, looking for a way to bring the hedgehogs back without consequence. A revelation soon came to him.

"Rouge, prep a teleporter."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I need to go somewhere."

"Why?" Rouge asked quizzically, "Are you bored? You breaking the Emerald to have something to do?"

"No!" Knuckles said, a smile forming on his face, "I need to get to the Ark!"

"Roger that hon," she replied, signing off.

Knuckles gathered his belongings, and waited by the transporter. A hum indicated that the machine was ready to go. Just as Knuckles was about to step in, a call from above stopped the echidna in his tracks.

"Knuckles! What are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

The echidna looked up, and was greeted by Tails, landing as gracefully as he had arrived.

"We're heading to the Ark."

"What?!" Tails asked him incredulously, "Are you insane?! That place is crawling with Eggman's troops! What are you going to do?"

" WE are going to sneak in. There's some equipment aboard that I need to get Sonic back."

Tails' face turned to one of realization, nodded, and turned towards the teleporter.

"What's the drop point?"

Ventilation shafts. We'll be transported in the vents located above the Main Control Module."

Tails nodded. "Orbot, what's the situation on the Ark at the moment?"

A hologram of the spherical mech appeared above Tails' hand, unfolding into his usual state of being.

"Egg Pawns are on regular patrols across the station, and sentry guns have been deployed all over. They have been equipped with heat seeking, so I recommend equipping your temperature regulation unit. It'll also keep you hidden from the lasers inside the ventilation system."

Tails nodded towards the hologram, baling his hand into a fist, closing the hologram call.

Knuckles smirked. "I still don't know how you got Orbot to work with you. Did you hack his mainframe? Give him a virus? Alter his programming?"

"He volunteered." Tails deadpanned, "Also, 'hack the mainframe?' Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Knuckles stared at Tails, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Please someone get that joke.**

* * *

The two stepped into their individual teleporters, and the pods closed around the anthropomorphic animals.

"Set you Recall Watch to the Master Emerald Shrine's coordinates." Knuckles ordered.

Tails complied, setting the coordinates while Knuckles did the same. The teleporters activated, and Tails felt a cold rush go down his spine as his body was deconstructed molecule by molecule. For a moment, he felt like he did after he was captured by the Time Eater, in limbo. The whole experience felt tingly as if little fingers were dancing across his body. It was an odd sensation, but it felt natural to the fox at this point. As he was reconstructed, the tingling feeling was replaced by a falling sensation, and Tails soon realized why.

He was surrounded in darkness, the cold air of the ventilation shafts passing across his face. Knuckles was nowhere to be found, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the mission. The vent started to curve, and Tails rolled out into a crouching position.

"Orbot, scan the perimeter." The robotic subordinate complied, filling the ventilation shaft with brilliant colors of green. As the lasers were deactivated, Tails activated the infrared scanner attached to his earpiece.

"Egg pawns are patrolling the lower levels. The E-115 Series are stored on the upper decks, with Alpha level security. Temperature regulation unit online, Tails. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Stay hidden, but keep online. I'll need your help later on."

Orbot nodded, and disappeared from sight. Tails continued crawling through the dark ventilation system, eventually reaching a grate leading to the maintenance module of the ship, hidden from all outside view.

Tails jumped inside and activated a 3D holo-map, courtesy of building plans given to Tails by Orbot. Tails located the objective: it was stored next to the E-115 series, and near a red blip on the map.

'_There you are Knuckles._'

Another symbol popped up in the teleporter module of the station. This symbol was an ugly, mustaches nose, with eyes hidden from view thanks to thick round glasses, which were secured by a red bulbous nose.

'_Eggman..._'

Tails closed the map, and plugged into the main control node, and started uploading encrypted files onto Orbot, files that were found in the main storage unit of the space station. Before he exited the maintenance room, an idea popped into his head. Tails turned on his comm.

"Knuckles? Come in!" Tails called.

"I read you loud and clear, Tails."

"I've got a plan for us to get the equipment."

"I'm all ears."

"I'm going to run last week's footage across the security cams. If I play last week's footage, no one will be the wiser."

"Good idea. Get on that."

Tails started to decrypt the video files of the cams, being done within 30 seconds. He stopped the live feed, and started playing the old footage.

"Done. Get in there."

On the other end of the line, Knuckles ended the connection, and fell through the vent grate. He ran towards the equipment, and pulled out a duffle bag. He started palming the equipment he needed. By the time he was done, the bag was barely holding everything. He moved toward the exit, but before he could recall back to Angel Island, a bullet whizzed past his face. He turned, and the E-115's were standing before him, guns at the ready.

"INTRUDER. IDENTITY CONFIRMED: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA. COMMAND: CAPTURE DEAD OR ALIVE."

Knuckles sighed and threw the duffle bag into the corner, readying himself for a fight. A click came from his gloves and the sounds of gears turning could be heard. The mechanisms moved fast, and in an instant, Knuckles spiked boxing gloves were covered in titanium, with a deadly pike protruding from the left glove.

"Come and get some."

The combatants rushed into battle, and from a camera feed, Tails watched on.

"Dammit Knuckles! You'll blow our cover!" He whispered loudly.

Tails shut down the Miles Electric, and collapsed it into the size of a smartphone. He let his left arm run over his other, and punched in a sequence of numbers. His mechanized prosthetic hummed to life, and glowed faintly. Gears shifted, and worked at top speed. His arm rotated and twisted, fast as a cyclone, and changed its form. Around Tails' arm was no long a metallic arm, but rather a highly modified energy cannon. His eye scanner lit up, and showed a tracking beacon towards where Knuckles was located, and gave the fastest route. Tails immediate set forward, crawling as fast as he could through the vents. Orbot started talking through the mic.

"Tails! We have a problem!" the small mech said urgently.

"Tell me something new..." Tails muttered.

"Well, Eggman is closing in on Knuckles' location." Orbot replied.

"...Well, shit."

Tails opened his holo-map, and sure enough, the fat doctor was on the move. Tails, being the pragmatist he was, broke the nearest grate, and proceeded to execute every single robot in sight. The robots were caught off guard, half of them being massacred by Tails' initial attack. Tails kept the pressure on, changing guns faster than Sonic on caffeine.

'_To hell with it,_' The two-tailed terror thought to himself.

Robots surrounded Tails on all sides, and in an instant, opened fire. Tails' arm worked faster, however, and encapsulated him in a 6 foot riot shield. Tails punched in another command, and a small hatch opened, revealing an anti-tank turret, which promptly unloaded ammo into the opposition, splattering oil and motor oil across the walls. Tails retracted the riot shield, just in time to see one final squad of mechs, trying to escape their gory retribution. Tails arm transformed once more, replacing the anti-tank rifle with Tails' particularly favorite weapon, a miniaturized rail gun. As he lined up the shot, Tails blinked, and counted 30 terrified mechanized soldiers.

"Bang." Tails said, deadpan.

The rail gun fired, sending sounds of sparks and crackles through the air until an explosion akin to the size of a hydrogen bomb engulfed Tails' cowardly opponents, ripping apart their metallic outer layer, and incinerating their servos and gears. Tails had braced himself for the knockback, but it always caught him off guard. He went sprawling across the hallway, but used the knockback to his advantage. He grabbed a hold of a metal pipe that was exposed in his carnage, and sent himself flying towards the storage unit.

Knuckles was still locked in a heated battle with the E-115's, both sides trying their hardest to gain the upper hand. And let's just say, the battle wasn't really going well... for the robots.

A well-aimed punch sent Sigma flying across the room, crackling with electricity. Delta jumped in, aiming its wrist-mounted shotgun at the red pugilist. Knuckles rushed towards the robot, and dodged a point-blank shot from the explosive firearm. The echidna grabbed the arm, ripping it clean off. Knuckles tore off the shotgun.

"Huh. Could come in handy." The echidna thought aloud, "Heh, get it?"

* * *

**Dammit Barb! You've tainted my mind with puns!**

* * *

The robots rushed at the echidna once more, attacking from all sides. Knuckles blocked the attacks, countering whenever a robot got too close. He decked Theta across the face, making an ugly dent in its faceplate. Grabbing hold of the mech's arm, he swung it towards Eta, slamming both into the wall. He turned his head, and saw the head mech charging an energy blast: Epsilon. Knuckles ducked to cover, and the energy blast echoed through the battlefield. It incinerated Knuckles' protection, and the red echidna started to run for his life. The blast kept following him, until finally he kicked off the wall, and slammed his body into Epsilon's.

The two opponents fell to the ground, with Knuckles the one left standing.

As he got up, a crash came from the entrance of the room. Smoking billowed from the doorway

"Knuckles! We have to go now!"

Knuckles nodded, and followed Tails out of the room. Behind them, in the pile of scrap left from the battle, the two failed to notice Epsilon's optics activating.

Back to our heroes, the two made their way to the main control module, where they noticed that the entire station had been thrown into whack. Egg Pawns running in horror, the humans aboard screaming in terror, and alarms blaring.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Knuckles responded.

The two activated their recall watches, and the whole world fell apart before their eyes. Tails felt a tugging at his feet just as he was being teleported, and sure enough, just as they were brought back to Angel Island, the two-tailed fox was thrown across the shrine.

Knuckles turned, and he saw the E-1500s again, staring down upon him. To put it lightly, they didn't look happy. From behind them, stood reinforcements. The E-100s, fixed and ready to go. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, were newly built and gearing for a fight.

"You think you can steal from me, and get away?" A voice echoed from behind the deadly mechs.

Knuckles looked up and saw the fat man in red for himself.

"Eggman!" He exclaimed, putting up his fists.

"That's right, rodent!" He sneered, "I'm back! And now, your going to give me back what's mine, or pay the price."

"Hell, I might just kill you anyways. Sounds like fun." Eggman muttered.

"Hell no!" Knuckles retorted.

"Hmph. Fine. Have it your way."

The bots charged, but were stopped by Tails, who had his arm cannon locked and loaded.

"Knuckles! Hold them off. I'm sending reinforcements! Give me time to build the device."

Knuckles nodded, and rushed towards his new opponents.

* * *

**Damn! That was probably one of my favorite chapters to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to upload as soon as possible. It's been pretty crazy. Until next time!**


End file.
